Palmitoylation is an important post-translation modification associated with trafficking of proteins. Palmitoyl proteins have recently been implicated in adaptive immune signaling and could also play a role in the conserved innate immune response. The goal of the research described in this proposal is to determine whether palmitoyl proteins regulate signaling pathways critical to the innate immune response. This goal will be accomplished by using the genetically tractable model host C. elegans to: 1) demonstrate that palmitoyl proteins function in the innate immune response to bacterial pathogens, 2) identify palmitoyl proteins that are involved in innate immunity, and 3) determine how palmitoyl proteins contribute to the innate immune response. While these studies are conducted in the nematode C. elegans, strong evolutionary conservation of innate defenses supports that a similar mechanism could function in mammalian immunity. Relevance: This proposal aims to identify factors that contribute to regulation of the immune response. Identification of such regulatory factors will contribute to a more comprehensive understanding of how the immune system functions. Additionally, factors regulating the immune response would have potential to act as targets for therapeutic intervention. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]